Shadow's Christmas
by Luiz4200
Summary: DPcrazy utilized one of my Christmas ideas in 'Adventures after a Mistake'. Now I'm showing you the other idea I suggested.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Abby Phantom, Matt Foley, Chris Matthews and Tori Gray are characters created by DPcrazy for 'Adventures after a Mistake'**

**Shadow's Christmas**

After sucking the Box Lunch into the Fenton Thermos 2.0, Shadow was about to leave when Danny Phantom interferes.

"Shadow, wait." Danny says.

"Anything wrong?" Shadow asks.

"No." Danny explains. "It's just that Christmas is nearby and, since all evil ghosts respect the Christmas truce, I would like to invite you to join my family at the Christmas dinner."

Shadow is shocked about that and tries to think about a way to avoid that. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Even half-ghosts like you and Abby must respect the truce. What if she attacks me?"

Danny actually stopped to think about that. If his ghost enemies became his allies against the Ghost Writer after he disrespected the truce even his allies would go after Abby if she did something against Shadow and he wasn't sure she wouldn't do something. "I'll talk to her, Shadow. Will you accept my invitation?"

Shadow thinks a little before answering. "Yes, Mr. Phantom."

"Good." Danny says. "And you can call me Danny."

"Thank you again, Danny." Shadow says, a little uncomfortable about that. He's different from your father on that. Danny liked calling his Dad 'Jack' when Plasmius tried to steal the Fenton Portal.

Later, at Fentonworks, Danny tells his family about their new guest for Christmas.

"You did what???" Sam and Abby ask out loud, surprised about Danny.

"I invited Shadow to spend Christmas with us. What's the problem with that?" Danny asks.

"Dad, Shadow is a ghost. He's evil." Abby says. "He'll probably take advantage of that to attack us."

"Abby, Shadow isn't necessarily evil." Danny says. "And even if he is evil there's a little thing called Christmas truce that prevents him and any other ghost for that matter from doing anything wrong. In fact, that's something I must warn you. Even half-ghosts must respect the truce so don't do anything unless he actually does something evil during our holidays."

"Danny is this some plan to make Shadow and Abby get along?" Sam asks, a little irritated Danny would actually try something after the fiasco from when he used special bracelets to force Shadow and Abby to stay together.

"And what if it is?" Danny replies. "Since Shadow accepted this invitation on his free will he won't snap like the other time."

At the mall, Matt Foley meets Jake and talks about that.

"Are you crazy, Jake?" Matt asks. "I know how you once duplicated himself to make Jake and Shadow appear in two different places at the same time but will you be able to pull this stunt for a whole Christmas night?"

"I hope so, Matt." Jake replies. "But if I don't, there an upside on this. If they ever find out I won't have to worry about rejection as the Christmas truce will give them enough time to think about that. Or give me enough time to flee if Abby and Tori decide to keep hunting me after that." The two friends laugh nervously. Tori then joins them.

"Hi, guys. What are you talking about?" She asks.

"About the Christmas dinner at the Fentons'." Matt answers. "And about all the guests, including Shadow."

"Tell me about it." Tori replies, a little mad the ghost boy got invited too. "It's a good thing our families will go there so we can keep an eye on him." She then talks to Jake. "Jake, what was your Dad thinking?"

"I've told you that before, Tori. My dad believes Shadow is one of the good guys." Jake replies. "But if it calms you down I'll keep an eye on him so close I would need to be Shadow himself to be any closer."

At this point, Abby appears and decides to interfere.

"Bro, I've already told you to leave the ghosts to us."

"And what can you do without breaking the truce and becoming enemy to the hatred of all ghosts you know and even some you still don't know?" Jake asks out of triumph.

"Well, I can't do much but Tori can keep an eye on him." Abby replies.

"And what if Shadow needs to use the bathroom?" Jake asks.

Abby stops to think about that. She never imagined a ghost actually needing this. "Fine, Jake. You can also keep an eye on him. But I wonder if this is your real concern of if you're just jealous of Tori and Shadow together." This earns her an angry glare from her brother.

"Abby, you and Tori should know by now Chris is the one Jake loves." Matt says. "The only reason he doesn't invite her is the fact she's spending the holidays with relatives who live out of town."

"Guys, could we talk about something other than my love interests?" Jake asks, annoyed the conversation came to this point.

The Christmas night finally starts and the guests start arriving.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Foley. Hi, Matt." Jake says, welcoming the guests.

"Hi, Jake." The Foleys reply in unison.

"Hi, Tucker." Danny says.

"Danny, I can't believe what my son told me. Did you really invite Shadow to dine with us?" Tucker asks, surprised about this supernatural guest.

"Yeah, Tucker." Danny replies. "Why does everyone keep implying that was a bad idea?"

"Just a guess but, it could be because that _is_ a bad idea." Tucker replies.

Danny was about to reply when the doorbell rings.

"Sam." Danny says after seeing who had arrived. "Your parents are here."

"Just a minute." She replies. "I'm still finishing the vegetarian dinner."

"I can't help but wonder why does she bother in making so much of it every Christmas if only she and Jake will eat any of it." Mr. Manson comments.

"This year might be different, Grandpa." Jake says. "Maybe Shadow will have some."

"I bet ten dollars he won't." Abby replies.

"Deal." Jake says with a malicious smile.

"I wonder who's arrived now." Danny says as he hears the doorbell again. He opens the door and finds his parents.

"Where's the despicable ghost you invited?" Jack asks after entering the house where he and Maddie lived before deciding to move to a retirement place after leaving Danny in charge of the family's business.

"Dad, you can't judge ghosts that quickly, remember?" Danny says, glad his father arrived before Shadow.

"Oh, right." Jack says. "In that case, where's the fudge?"

"Jack, dear." Maddie says. "We must have dinner before the fudge, remember?"

"Oh, right." Was Jack's reply.

The doorbell rings again and this time Jake volunteers to answer. It's Danny's special ghost (I mean, guest).

"Shadow." Jake says, happy he came without duplication problems.

"Jake, it's good to see you again." Shadow replies.

"Do all evil ghosts act so warmly during the Christmas truce?" Abby asks, hating the ghost boy's presence.

"First, Shadow isn't evil." Danny replies. "And second, as far as I know, yes."

"Shadow, I hope you like vegetarian meals because my Mom makes the best vegetarian food in Amity Park." Jake says.

"Fabulous." Shadow exclaims. "I'm a vegetarian." Abby is mad as her brother gives her a you-owe-me-ten-dollars-look.

"You know, Jake? Even during the holiday season you're being too forgiving to my taste. Did you forget he's the ghost who kidnapped you. If you and him keep acting so kindly to each other I'll think you know more about each other than you let us know." Abby angrily says.

"You're just mad you lost the bet." Jake replies.

Danny ponders about that and while he agrees with Jake about Abby not accepting her defeat he actually suspects there's more to Jake and Shadow than any of them lets him know. _I'll ask Jake after Christmas._ Danny thinks.

"Don't feel so bad, Abby." Shadow says. "I've brought you a gift." He gives her a package and she opens finding a bandana just like his. "It'll be useful when you decide to hide your face on shame when accepting you're wrong for thinking I'm evil." Shadow and Jake chuckle.

The doorbell rings again. Not wanting to see Shadow again, Abby decides to answer the door and finds Tori and Valerie.

"Tori, I'm glad you arrived." Abby says. "Shadow was already testing my patience."

"This is odd." Tori whispers at Abby. "My ghost tracker keeps saying Jake is a ghost. I believed Jake would have been decontaminated by now."

"What are you talking about, Tori?" Abby asks. "My brother had never been inside the lab for any experiment."

"Then why does my ghost detector keep saying Jake is a ghost?" Tori asks.

"Maybe that's a sign he's also going to have ghost powers." Abby replies.

"Impossible." Tori says. "My Mom once told me that when you and your brother were born your parents had checked both of you for any signs of ghost powers and verified only you would inherit ghost powers. Perhaps he entered the ghost portal hoping to get ghost powers like your Dad did and is ashamed to show the results or admit he did it."

"You're not serious, are you?" Abby asks. "I don't believe my brother would be so jealous."

"Are you so busy with the friends attracted by your popularity you pay no attention at all to your brother?" Tori asks in return. "Matt and I grew up tired of hearing Jake saying how unfair is the fact he didn't inherit your Dad's powers while you did. In fact, he never did it after Shadow first appeared."

Before the new Huntress and the Ghost Girl could make further deductions the doorbell rang again and Danny answers. He hugs the two visitors and calls the kids.

"Jake, Abby. Look who's here." Danny says happily.

"Aunt Dani! Aunt Jazz!" They say almost in unison. "You decided to come together."

"Dani found me on the way and gave me the idea." Jazz explains.

With all the guests at home (I should have written this at the Manson Mansion) they start having dinner.

"Maddie, it's just me or you also think Jake and Shadow are too synchronized while eating?" Jack asks pointing at Jake and Shadow making the exact same moves while eating.

"Now that you've mentioned, I'm also noticing something creepy on that." Maddie answers.

Jazz also notices something weird on that and talks to Dani, unaware that the clone already knows the truth.

"Dani, do you remember how Plasmius duplicated himself to keep people from suspecting he was Vlad Masters?" Jazz asks.

"Yes, Jazz." Dani replies. "But why do you ask?" She says, afraid Jazz might have seen through Jake's trick.

"Seeing how Jake and Shadow act I'm now suspecting they're one and the same and are now using the same trick." Jazz says.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Jazz." Dani says. "Shadow isn't here for enough time to be able to do that trick. Presuming he's a half-ghost. Our brother hardly could duplicate himself back then." Dani says, being actually surprised about how Jake surpassed his father on that.

"Yeah, you're right." Jazz says, not really convinced but not wanting to stretch the conversation.

While having all the turkey meat he can, Tucker Foley decides to voice his suspicions about Shadow.

"Matt, do you think Jake and Shadow are one and the same using Plasmius' duplicating trick?" Tucker asks.

"Dad, if Jake had ghost powers I'm sure he would have told me." Matt says, not lying and not revealing Jake's secret.

"But what about Abby and Tori?" Tucker asks.

"Dad, if Shadow is a half-ghost do you really think he would let them know his human half?" Matt asks.

Thinking about that, Tucker remembers how afraid Danny was of his parents knowing about his powers and concludes Matt is right. But he can't help but think how ambiguous Matt's answer about Jake being Shadow was.

After dessert and some Christmas specials, the guests leave and the residing Fentons prepare themselves for a good sleep. Danny and Sam have no idea of what they were about to find out when they were going to Jake's room to say goodnight.

"Sam, could you believe Tucker thinks Jake might be Shadow"? Danny asks.

"I know." She answers. "That was hilarious. Now be quiet. Jake might be already sleeping."

Upon reaching the door, they notice Jake seems to be talking to somebody and decide to peek.

"And to think I once feared they would suspect something." Jake says.

"I know." Shadow replies. "But now let's become one again."

They merge into one again and Shadow forms two black rings that turn him into Jake, unaware his parents saw him.

**THE END**

**Did you like this fic? When I wrote that I've only read the first part of 'Love of my HalfLife' arc of DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake' so I've decided to write Chris on a way I hope it's ambiguos enough to avoid contradictions to whatever DPcrazy writes in her fic.**


End file.
